Power conduits may be used to transfer power from a power source to a power consumer. In many cases, safe transmission of the particular form of energy will require the conduit to be sheathed in protective material. If the power conduit is broken or damaged a breach in the sheathing material may result in damage to adjacent equipment or injury to personnel. In the case of an optical fibre which acts as a power conduit between a high power laser and one or more work stations, a fracture of the optical fibre could result in immediate burning of the conduit and a consequential safety hazard to equipment and personnel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved safety barrier for use in sheathing such power conduits.